


Подштанники, устав и термобелье

by Maria_Kimuri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Army, Everyday Life, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Kimuri/pseuds/Maria_Kimuri
Summary: Гонево.В армейской жизни важно держать свою штурмовую жопу в тепле и сухости!Посвящается высоким технологиям в производстве термобелья (нежно поглаживаю офигенную любимую маечку)In military life, it's important to keep your assault ass warm and dry!Dedicated to high technologies in the production of thermal underwear (I gently stroke my awesome favorite T-shirt) (google translate)
Kudos: 2





	Подштанники, устав и термобелье

Давным-давно, в далекой-далекой Галактике, однажды открыли огромный магазин шмоток для всех рас. Такой большой, что по нему летали на флаерах. И появился в нем огромный такой отдел очень высокотехнологичного термобелья.  
И зачастили туда имперские штурмовики, которым приходится воевать черти где в жопе вселенной, в холоде и мокрети. Очень это важно, в мокрой и холодной жопе вселенной сохранить в тепле собственную штурмовую жопу. А уставное белье, как известно, по закону подлости всегда или неудобное, или некачественное. А тут такое чудесное, мягкое и теплое термобелье, в нем доспехи не натирают, жопе тепло и сухо.  
Вот только начальство почему-то возмутилось, что штурмовики заменяют уставное белье на всякое постороннее шмотье. И затеяло настоящую войну с новинкой, проверяя, штрафуя направо и налево и доходя в своей борьбе до абсурда. Доходило до вытаскивания на ковер и требований предъявить уставное исподнее. От этого, понятное дело, популярность постороннего шмотья только росла и ширилась. Сыпались взыскания, гремели скандалы, неуставное исподнее доползло до высокого офицерства… и однажды вся эта история закономерно доползла до ушей (а может, звуковых фильтров) Лорда Вейдера.  
И на следующий день в большой-большой магазин далекой-далекой Галактики влетела тройка тай-файтеров и приземлилась прямо у отдела термобелья.  
Все, кто это увидел, слиняли из магазина сами. Всех, кто не увидел, вымел вон персонал, которому объявили боевую тревогу.  
Под неслышимые звуки имперского марша Лорд Вейдер шествовал среди стеллажей с джемперами и подштанниками, щупая материю, а его адьютант выяснял у дежурного, где тут белье больших и ультрабольших размеров.  
Нагрузившись пачкой белья, Темный Лорд лично проплыл в примерочную. По ее периметру встал караул из штурмовиков. Время тянулось невыносимо долго, и только временами грозное сопение и шипение долетало из-за занавесок. Трясущиеся менеджеры спрашивали тихонько у тех, кто стоял вторым кругом, что это означает и чего им ждать.  
— Ну как сказать, — философски отвечали штурмовики, — это нормально. А чего ожидать, мы и сами обычно не знаем. Всякое бывает.  
Наконец, через бесконечное время, Темный Лорд пафосно покинул примерочную. Его адьютант молча расплатился и забрал с собой целую сумку фуфаек и подштанников всех типов и очень больших размеров…  
Те, кто его немного знал, утверждали, что Лорд Вейдер был гораздо мрачнее обычного.  
А на следующий день главный интендант был с треском уволен. Удивительно, но он даже остался жив. Его разжаловали в рядовые и назначили ему персональное взыскание!  
И вскоре у имперской гвардии появился новый интендант. И новые уставные образцы термобелья. А у большого-большого магазина — огромный госзаказ и новый генеральный директор.  
А персональное взыскание бывшего главного интенданта было такое: он был обязан носить строго армейское нижнее белье старого образца, и командир его был обязан каждое утро перед построением проверять его наличие.  
«Лучше б придушил…» — иногда думал немолодой экс-интендант, возвращаясь с положенных рядовому составу тренировок мокрым как мышь и выжимая злосчастное белье.  
«Мне-то за что такое наказание?» — страдал командир отряда, каждый день вынужденный созерцать экс-интендантовы подштанники. Ну хотя бы чистые, потому что стопка выданного тому белья была огромной. А белье — несносимым. Очень уж оно было прочное.  
Время шло, мужики притерпелись и поневоле стали относиться к делу с юмором. Экс-интенданта даже повысили до сержанта, и теперь каждое утро начиналось так: в казарму вваливался командир отряда и громогласно командовал:  
— Сержант Таковский! Са-гласно приказу Лорда Вейдера! Предъявить свои уставные подштанники устаревшего образца!  
На что сержант бодро поворачивался, расстегивал доспех и предъявлял на обозрение свою постройневшую к тому времени жопу в подштанниках. Казарма аплодировала.  
По слухам, однажды замотанный после боевых действий экс-интендант попался на глаза злопамятному Лорду Вейдеру, который тут же пожелал проверить, как исполняется его распоряжение. А сержант взял и отреагировал по привычке, предъявив всю задницу в доказательство…  
Но раз он еще живой и даже снова метит в интенданты соединения, наверняка врут.


End file.
